Audio devices, especially portable audio devices, are used in various environments to provide voice communication, such as capturing audio in the environments and/or rendering audio communicated from other devices. However, such devices suffer a severe range of exposure and use cases. In addition to the quality of an audio device itself, degradation in audio performance can often result from problems in a particular environment that may not be readily identified. Examples of such environment problems include, but are not limited to, noise or vibration near the device, poor placement of the device, problematic acoustic reflections, particularly strong reverberation, loose objects or rattling structures near the device, and the like.
Generally, an audio communication system may have a component of input audio processing that is responsible for removing unwanted noise as much as possible and improving the audio quality without being noticed by the user. However, such audio processing that aims to conceal the problems and improve a desired audio output may also cause some degradation of the audio output. Moreover, the audio device may be used in many different environments. Although device manufacturers or engineers try to design an audio device that can work well over a wide range of environments with the use of the audio processing; there are always some potential problems in the environments that have impairments on the audio input and/or output and may not be removed solely by the audio processing alone.